All I Feel Is You
by sistergrimm97
Summary: Sequel to The Call At Night. Two years later, a terrible accident leaves Phineas and Isabella with the biggest challenge or the relationship - with action, drama, and love, this Phinbella story is rated T for slight language and gore. RESTARTING STORY AND FINISHING! I DO NOT OWN PNF.
1. Restarting Story! (AN)

**Hi everyone, this is Sistergrimm97 here! I'm also known as madiethehatter on deviantart, but that is besides the case. **

**Listen, I am putting up this author's note to inform you...**

**_All I Feel is You _****will be coming back! **

**Now, I know most of you are probably like, "Pssht, yeah right."**

**But, well...**

**I was going through my stories after almost losing all of them in a computer update, and I stumbled across it. And I said to myself, I kind of want to see how I wrote last year...**

**So, I got so into it, I edited it a ton and I am reposting every single chapter! Starting tonight, with the first chapter, after this Author's Note! **

**I understand if most of you don't read it... **

**But here it is! **

**I hope you enjoy it... again ;) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Unless you have read the first installment in _The Call at Night _series, you won't understand many parts in this story. I suggest you go and read it to fully comprehend. :)**

In life, there are things that we all know must happen. For better or for worse, no one can ever say. One of the biggest impacts on our life is change; it seemingly tears away at our very being, gnawing at our hearts like famished savages. For some people, change is a good thing. It means a fresh start, or a new outfit for your life that you can't wait to try on. Maybe you're moving to a new country, and you can't wait to take a plane for the first time of your life. But for others, moving away means the end of something amazing, the end of a chapter that spoke of promise. Moving away means starting over. _Change _means starting over.

This story, as misleading as the first paragraph may seem, is not about moving away. It's about something more than that, something so different that you never really think it'll happen to you until suddenly, it knocks on your front door step. This story… it could be about many things. It could be about making new friends, being different, waking up with no idea what's going on. But, like most life threatening events, it needs to be mended. And the only way for you to completely heal it is to listen to this tale of friendship, love and most of all, finding yourself in the process.

* * *

><p><em>Beep.<em>

White walls closed in around a monotonous bed, the sun shining through the half shut curtains in complete and utter contrast to the atmosphere in the room.

_Beep. _

Standing rigid and concerned around the bed were a group of people staring at the lump under the covers, its mere presence a heavy weight on the heart like the structure itself was crushing it.

_Beep._

A pale, youthful face slept in the bed, his breathing peaceful, his movements agitated. Tufts of disheveled, fiery red hair grew out any which way, the lack of a good haircut made it resemble that of a feral cat. His freckles seemed to fade with his face like the rest of his personality, his nose wrinkling in pain and fear as he was held down by nightmares. His left hand clutched hard at the scruffy woolen blanket, his knuckles white as he held onto the warm material, seemingly for dear life.

A young girl of about seventeen– her age mirroring the boy's – stood by his side, her fingers capturing his other hand as she tried in vain not to fret over the occupant of the bed's condition. It was no use though, her deep, beautiful eyes rimmed a deep red like molten lava, the same colour reflected in the veins that popped out from the milky white of her eyes. Her silk black hair looked unkempt and frizzy, her focus never turning away from the boy she had known for so long. A pink ribbon lay on top of her head; small trickles of blood slipped down her arm like raindrops on a window, her skin beat up and bruised. Clear, hot liquid streamed from her eyes, their motions strong and purposeful.

No one seemed to understand how she felt, no matter how many times they insisted they were in the exact same boat as she. But they didn't know; no one but the young girl could even fathom just how scary it was to see the love of her life, battered and on the brink of death, in a hospital bed. Not her mom, not her best friend who was also her boyfriend's step brother, not his sister. The one person who had even an inkling of what she felt was the frail boy in the bed, reminding the girl that she was once in the same position as him, two years prior.

Around the two of them, family and friends gathered, the screaming silence only broken by the occasional sob from a middle aged woman with short hair as bright as her broken son's, her sobs racking at her chest as her green haired husband held onto her tightly, worry and tears evident in his panicked eyes. They stared out behind his crooked glasses as he looked down at his step son. The immobile and quiet figure was nothing in comparison to the livelihood and chatter that he usually gave off like a songbird in the morning. It was eerie to see him in such a state, his face pained as he struggled to take a breath.

A young couple sat off to the right, their presence known by the sounds emitting from the woman. She bunched the young male adult's deep green t shirt in her hands as she wailed into his shoulder, her family's trademark long red hair sprawled out in front of her face. The young man, whose hair was as blonde as his sunny personality, had his arms wrapped around his fiancée's shaking body, his voice whispering the faintest of reassurances into her ear. The woman couldn't hear him though; her mind was on her brother, her heart going out to him as she prayed with all her might that he would be okay.

A boy with hair as green as his birth father's stood up, walking over to the side of the bed, his face tired and filled with grief. His nose reflected the family resemblance even more, their cubed areas like a cardboard box. His beige long sleeved shirt was rolled up to the edge of his elbows, a pair of dark khaki pants hugging his waist with a black leather belt looped through them. His height usually intimidated people at first sight, his towering body like that of a menacing dinosaur's. When you looked into his eyes though, there was no small amount of compassion and gentleness that was present in those deep blue eyes, his lips curving slightly when you realized he was as kind and loving as his step brother. A man of few words, he simply rested his hand on the dark haired girl's shoulders, his other hand gently unwinding her fingers from his step brother's limp hand. She finally took her eyes off of him to look at her other best friend, staring through her tears as he guided her out into the empty, dimly lit hall.

They walked down the narrow and short hallway, the faint steps of nurses doing their rounds as they checked up on the patients who were as eager as young children on Christmas day to leave the hospital. They stopped at a couch, its seats an unwelcoming green that looked uncomfortably thin and plastic. The boy chose to stay standing, the girl leaning against the wall, propping one foot up against it and staring at her white Toms. A silence not unlike the ones from their childhood immersed between the two; and although there had rarely been a word uttered between the two as children, it had never been as uneasy as it was at that time.

The girl sighed, tucking a stray black bang behind her ear as she tried to wipe the blood off of her arm, the cut on it finally ceasing to produce the steady flow of thick red liquid it had been pouring down her arm since the accident. She glanced at the blood smeared across her palm, biting back another sigh as she pulled her arms close to her stomach in an effort to try and be as small as possible, feeling like nothing but an insignificant piece of dirt.

"Isabella. Look at me." The teen didn't look up, but the uttering of her name from her best friend brought back memories; memories of a happier time when the three of them were children. Like when they took that picture… God, how she missed that. Gentle fingers cupped her chin, pulling her face up slowly to look into her boyfriend's step brother's eyes. She couldn't stop them this time; the tears just began to flow.

"Why did this have to happen?" Isabella whispered, her voice hoarse from crying and her lips trembling as though the hospital's temperature had dropped to the negatives, her white shorts and pink v-neck t-shirt doing nothing to protect her from the immense cold she was feeling right now. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Ferb! Not again, not with our roles switched! We were… We had plans tonight… What about all those blueprints sitting under that box under his bed, or how you and him were going to throw Gretchen a surprise party for her birthday! What about –"

"Isabella, listen to me!" Ferb grabbed her shoulders, his eyes hard and determined as he tried to calm the ever growing hysterics the girl was in. "Phineas is going to get out of this, he always does! I know that hospitals don't sit well with you, you we're in one for over a month after what happened in the other dimension, but this is my step brother! If anyone can pull through a desperate situation, it's him. This is no different than what happened to you, and you're fine!"

Isabella stared at him, his words resurfacing a memory from two years previous, her mind going back to the day she had first woken up.

_Isabella sat upright, a scream lodged in her throat as she realized she was no longer in the other dimension, her first hint the soft bed she slept on. As she scanned herself, she quickly came to realize that she was in the hospital, IVs and breathing tubes stuck up her nose, various stitches on her knee and a thick cast around the other. She brought her hand up to her face; sure enough, there was more thread on her face holding together the cut she had received from her captor, the certifiably insane doctors making her list of people she would never again talk to. _

_She looked to her left, the sky as dark as coal with twinkling stars, and she smiled as she realized she had truly been brought back to her dimension, her heart warming. She sighed in content, her back resting against her pillow as she turned to look at her right, her eyes widening in shock as she caught her breath. _

_Though it was probably past midnight and darker than the night sky itself in her room, the familiar blue eyes Isabella had become so obsessed with stared at her silently, a feat for the lips that were attached to her best friend's head. She looked back into them, her pupils slowly adjusting to the blackness as she slowly started to make out the triangular head, the boy she had fallen in love with not moving, his voice slightly ajar as she saw tears form at the bottom of his eyes. _

"_Izzy…" She nodded, her cheeks a faint pink as she waved her hand weakly, the smallest of grins appearing on her face. It seemed to snap the frozen boy back into reality, the chair falling out from behind him as he jumped up and made it to her side in two steps, his hands encircling her waist as he sat onto the bed and hugged her in such a gentle way, yet so tightly she could feel his very presence in her soul. Their bodies molded together as she rested her hands on his back, her chin on his shoulder as she let out a shudder. Her own tears fell down onto his back. _

"_Phineas…" She whispered, her voice cracking. He pulled back, his arms never losing contact as he brought his face close to hers, their lips so close they brushed against one another when one of them spoke. _

"_I've done a lot of dangerous things, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," Phineas Flynn muttered, his eyes glancing down at her lips. "I've run away from a T-Rex, fought as a superhero, and fallen out of a flying haunted house. Out of all those things that should've scared me, nothing's terrified me more than this whole ordeal. Please, don't… I can't stand you getting hurt, Izz…" Isabella pressed her lips to his in that moment, the fourteen year olds holding each other closely as their tears mixed together, an unspoken promise between them in that single kiss. When they pulled away, the dark haired girl stared at the boy she had never given up on, her lips curved upwards as she wiped his face free of tears. _

"_I promise, neither of us will ever be in here again."_

Two years ago, she had given her word to the boy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with that they would never come back here for each other again. She had broken her promise today, the accident crushing those words from way back when. She looked at Ferb, who stared at her in curiosity.

"You don't understand, Ferb." She whispered, her voice heavy as she looked through bleary eyes, the watered version of her best friend looking back at her. "The doctors told him I would be fine. That I would recover because Candace got me here at the right time. Phineas… the doctor said it would take a miracle…" Unable to control her emotions any longer, she flung her arms around her best friend's shoulders, her weight on him as she sobbed into his shoulder, his sleeve soaked in seconds.

Ferb didn't mind, his arms wrapping around his other best friend as he wished over and over again that Gretchen, his girlfriend, hadn't taken a summer course in France. He rubbed Isabella's back, trying in vain to quiet her as her thought of things that would help ease her pain. He knew it would be fruitless; there was only one person who could help her, and he was the very person who was hurting her.

The boy looked up, as did the girl, at the doctor who had moments ago cleared his throat. Ferb kept Isabella in his grasp, shielding her away from any pain that was almost sure to come. He also needed her around to help ease the loss of his dearest friend in his world, his step brother who had pulled him out of his shell years ago. The two words the doctor uttered weren't what either teenager was expecting though.

"He's awake."

It took a mere half second before the Mexican-Jewish girl grabbed her British friend's frozen hand, tugging him down the hall and into the room where their best friend lay. When she saw the boy who had only moments ago been dying awake and sitting upright, she did a double take before rushing forward into the room.

"Phineas, I –!"

The deep blue eyes she had remembered registered confusion, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her in deep concentration. She stopped short, her eyes going to his family in surprise. They looked both happy and filled with grief at the same time. Candace gave her a pitiful look, one that immediately sent alarms off in Isabella's head.

"Phineas?" She asked slowly, her eyes moving back to her boyfriend. He stared at her blankly.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to take this time to apologize for not posting or updating this story for a year now. I know I let a lot of people down and I really am trying to make ammends. But please understand that a lot of stuff went on in my life and I had some very low moments when I just felt like my writing was no good. <strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

_Isabella's POV_

I stared at Phineas in shock, my jaw slack as I tried to process what he had just asked me. My eyes were as wide and wet as a plate in the dishwasher. I looked from him to his family, my whole mind a frenzy as I stared at them questioningly.

"W-what?" I finally managed to choke out, the tears threatening to spill out in a huge disarray as I was grabbed by the shoulders and brought into a tight hug, Ferb's shallow breathing next to my ear as he tried to protect me from something I had no control over. "Phineas, what do you mean? It's me, Isabella!" The young boy only shook his head, his confusion overlapping the fear and distress the teen was no doubt in.

"Isabella, calm down." Ferb said, his voice no higher than a murmur, though I could tell he too was on the verge of crying. I felt hot liquid drop down onto my wrecked top, my eyes softening as I realized he had already began to weep; weep for his brother, for his best friend who was clearly in pain and different. I looked up at my other best friend, his face a torrent of water coming down faster than a waterfall, his red rimmed eyes a disorienting green as I realized that, as much as I was in love with Phineas, I loved Ferb as a brother. There was a fierce protectiveness overcoming me as I wrapped him up in a hug, burying my face into his shirt like a child who had awoken from a nightmare. If only that had been the case, I would have loved nothing more than to fall out of bed screaming tomorrow. Because Phineas there to comfort me like he always did.

The doctor strode in, his steps loud and purposeful as his tall, lanky legs walked to the side of the bed. My boyfriend flinched the slightest bit as the white lab coat fluttered in the breeze of the open window. Ferb, in turn, gripped me a bit tighter, my entire being shrinking into the smallest possible shape. My breathing hitched as memories I tried so hard to bury resurfaced, my eyes squeezing shut and my body beginning to shake.

"_Someone's broken in, and I know he's looking for something. I just don't know what that is."_

_"I'm going to ask you again; where is it?"_

_"I don't know what it is you want!"_

_"No… Please, don't…"_

_"Phineas, no!"_

"_Isabella!"_

_"I'll give you the key, just stop doing that to her!_

"Isabella…" Ferb whispered soothingly, "it's okay, he's a real doctor. This guy isn't going to hurt you like Doofenshmirtz. You need to trust me." I nodded, but his reassurances did nothing to ease my tension.

"I know, it's just…" I let out a deep breath of air, my eyes never leaving the bed and its occupant, "Phineas… he reacted the way he always does to lab coats, but when he sees me, there's… nothing." Ferb raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the observation.

"Hello, Phineas!" The doctor said, his voice thick with an Austrian accent. His thick moustache twitched every time he spoke, his posture reflecting a gentle demeanor. "My name is Doctor Alexander Tripp, but you can call me Alex." The red headed youth nodded slowly, the perplexed expression never leaving his features. There was a pregnant pause before Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher finally spoke up, her voice stronger than it had been before.

"Dr. Tripp," she began, her hand going up involuntarily as though she were a school child asking the teacher a question, "can you tell us what's wrong with my son?" The Austrian looked thoughtful for a moment before he addressed Phineas.

"Son, what's your name?" The boy in the bed blinked before raising his eyebrows, his face reflecting his annoyance at the obvious question, to which his step father emitted the lowest of chuckles.

"Phineas Flynn."

"Good, good!" Tripp said cheerfully, his lips curving upwards in a genuine smile. "Now, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Where do you live?"

"Danville, USA."

"Can you name everyone in the room for me please?"

Phineas began pointing at the various occupants of the room, a grin covering his mouth as he began to recite the first words that came to mind. "Mom, Dad, Candace…" He stopped short at Jeremy, who looked at him in shock. I couldn't blame Candace's fiancé; they were like brothers, the wedding had brought Phineas and Ferb closer to him. "Uh…" His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the man's interlaced fingers on his sister. I had the outrageous feeling to laugh at his over-protectiveness towards his sister.

"Phineas, it's Jeremy." His eldest sibling told him softly, her eyes pleading like a puppy. "Jeremy Johnson; you know, my fiancé?" At this, the red head opened his mouth, his lips parting in silent awe before shaking himself.

"Funny, you'd think I would remember that…" he muttered, his palms upwards as he stared at them in obvious worry. He looked up at Ferb and I next, his vacant eyes piercing my heart as though he had driven a frozen chisel through it. I took a step away from Ferb, my hand outstretched as I moved closer towards the one boy I could see myself with. What he said next simply put a hammer on the chisel and shattered my heart.

"Are you two dating?"

My arm dropped to my side, my eyes blurred as I choked back a sob and put a fist over my lips, keeping the heart break inside for me, and me only. I turned toward his step brother, the green haired Brit frozen in place as he looked at his closest companion for as long as he could remember, the pain of how much we had just lost thrown into our face like a wet towel.

"Phineas, we aren't dating…" Ferb said. My voice was barely audible as I clutched my elbow and turned away, adding the last part with the weakest of phrases: "You and I are." My boyfriend obviously hadn't heard me as he quickly asked another question, this time directed solely at Ferb.

"You have a funny accent. What, are you from Europe or something?" To his credit, the man of action looked at his brother evenly, a small smile on his lips as though he were introducing a toddler to the joys of multiculturalism.

"I know that we're brothers, Phineas, but you were born in America and I was –!"

"We're brothers?"

My head snapped up in shock in time to see Ferb's smile vanished entirely, his lips trembling as he struggled to hold in the tears. My hand went to my mouth again as I let out a soft gasp of astonishment. Phineas, however, paid no attention to the current ordeal and continued with his explanations of how he and the other teen could not be brothers.

"… I mean, we don't even look alike! You have green hair, and I have red hair! Wait, is that green natural, or are you one of those bad boy types who likes to mess around with the hair dye?" Ferb looked to his feet, his eyes squeezing shut as he strode quickly out of the room, his voice strong enough to get a single word out: "Stepbrothers."

Phineas' eyes widened with realization dawning as he watched Ferb leave. A faint pink hue washed over his cheeks from embarrassment and chuckled nervously. He stared at each of the people in the room, putting two and two together when he saw Linda holding onto Lawrence. My heart skipped a beat as he locked eyes with me; those deep blue eyes like an endless ocean, the ones who had captured my heart. They were alien, an invisible barrier of confusion and self doubt pushing me away from the boy I had lived my whole life around. His entire being was bent on helping other people realize their dreams, fulfilling his own in the process. Here was the same Phineas Flynn, and yet he was as unfamiliar to me as was a stranger fresh off the road. The way he spoke, the way he acted as though there were new faces to be seen…

But there it was; that glimmer of recognition, the way he seemed so sincere and upset at the prospect of hurting someone's feelings, all because of his over active imagination. My brain told me this wasn't the boy I had fallen in love with, that he was too broken up and beaten to be; but my heart yearned for the boy in front of me to hold me close, caress my hair and kiss my forehead, sing the lullabies over the phone on days I couldn't sleep. And in that moment of sincerity, I knew he was still in there. I saw him pick up his hand and point a finger towards my cheek, his eyebrows raised as he asked an innocent yet powerful question.

"Is that a scar?" My knees felt weak as I stared from him to the rest of his family, who looked on in horror at my reaction. Silently, I cursed my boyfriend's motor mouth. Dr. Tripp, knew that it was a touchy subject for me, although his was a much more vague sense; he had been on duty when I was brought in at fourteen. I begin fiddling with my hair, my eyes shifting towards the door as I felt lightheaded and in need of more room and fresh air than this tiny enclosed spot could give me.

"Yeah; you have one just like it." With that, I walked out the room, observing my boyfriend touch his own scar from the corner of my eye.

Ferb was kneeling against the wall of the hallway, his head in his hands as Dr. Tripp and I came out. I walked to my best friend, my heart going out to him as well as myself as I laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me through now tear stained cheeks and mustered up the weakest of smiles, the current situation once again hitting me full force. We turned towards the older man of the three of us, Dr. Tripp in a seemingly awkward and sympathetic position. There was a pause, before he sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tight as though they were glued. He muttered something neither me nor Ferb caught, my eyebrow raised as I stared at him questioningly.

"What was that, doc?" I asked impatiently, my grief giving way to annoyance and desperation while I stared at the man with all the answers. Tripp dropped his hand slowly and looked at the two of us; two teenagers scared for their friend's safety. His eyes bore through mine as he repeated himself, his voice ringing true and clear this time.

"Retrograde Amnesia." Ferb whimpered involuntarily, and I stared at the two of them questioningly. Here was the problem with being between Ferb Fletcher and Alexander Tripp: It was as if you were being spoken to by a doctor and his boss (Ferb being the boss.) I waited for an explanation from either of them, but when none came, I cleared my throat in frustration and crossed my arms, staring at the two of them in annoyance.

"What is Retrograde Amnesia? Stupid girl with only an A average here, not an A _plus_!" Ferb let a slightly embarrassed chuckle out, rubbing the back of his neck. He turned to the doctor, his eyes silently letting him continue with an explanation. Tripp, seeing this, turned to me and placed test papers in my hands. I rifled through them, my eyebrow crease deepening with each sentence. Through data, charts and diagrams, words like _hippocampus, diencephalon, _and _temporal lobes _shot out at me like fists in a boxing match. I blinked before pointing out the last of the three terms.

"I've heard of the temporal lobes in science before. They're a part of the brain right?" At Dr. Tripp's nod, I continued with a little more knowledge than I had started out with. "These are all parts of the brain dealing with memories, aren't they." I said it as more of a statement than a question, my heart feeling weak and confused as I absorbed all this information. Dr. Tripp moved his head in consent once again before pointing at the squiggly lines at the bottom of the page.

"These are the trauma lines that were done to the hippocampus. The hippocampus is involved mainly to make short-term memories long-term. However, when an amnesiac patient receives damage to this part of the brain, they can only remember some experiences from their lives. Other memories are either wiped completely or thrown into the back of his brain under lock and key.

"This right here," he flipped the page over before pointing at yet another series of choppy lines, "are the temporal lobes. This is what helps us speak, hear, understand languages, and keep our long-term memories in track. As you can see, this part of Phineas' brain received minimal damage, though some of it was still jarred loose and could be the reason he doesn't remember the two of you.

"Lastly, the diencephalon deals with the episodic memory recall, meaning it retrieves past events the amnesiac has heard of or even been a part of. Unfortunately for us, Phineas Flynn received the most damage to that particular part of his brain when he was thrown against the window of the –!"

"Yeah, we know what happened, I was there, remember?" I cut in quickly, the blood draining from my face. "What I want to know is, what can we do to get his memory back?" Ferb nodded eagerly next to me, his eyes alight with determination and protectiveness. The doctor rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment before turning his attention back to us.

"Well," he said, "helping to show him past events you two have done together or people and places he's been to may help, though some of his memories could have just shattered like a glass vase." I flinched at this, the doctor's hand placed on my shoulder as he chuckled good-naturedly. "Don't worry, my dear; chances are, he wouldn't forget such a big part of his life like you and Ferb. Now, I should probably stitch you up next; you've lost quite a bit of blood from your arm. Tell me, how exactly did you and Phineas come to get involved in that kind of serious accident?" I looked away, my nails scratching away at the dried blood accumulating on my elbow.

"We were in the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess." I whispered, my voice cracking. "We had the right of –!"

"Dr. Tripp?" Linda Flynn-Fletcher came outside of the room, her eyes wide as she shut the door behind her quietly. All three of our attention turned to the red headed woman, who looked as though she might burst into tears again at any moment.

"Yes, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?" The doctor said soothingly, his eyes soft.

"Phineas, he… he doesn't remember the accident."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha, it looks like anyone who used to read this story now hates me. <strong>

**Huh. ;) **

**I wonder whyyyyyyy!**

**JK!**

**REVIEWS!**

****_**humanusscriptor:**_** Yes, I did! I am restarting the story just because I have edited a bunch of the chapters, I hope that's alright! :)**

**_SweetAmethyst: _****Hahaha, yes, I am back (: I am currently writing the most dramatic chapter of this whole stupid fanfic, so be happy! And thanks for welcoming me back :heart: **

**_Pirate Queen ofthe 21st century: _****It's nice to know that my stories still have a good effect on people :') Thanks for your review, it really got me motivated to keep writing! :hug:**

**Big words are big. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Read the Author's Note at the end for awesome PnF story recommendations!**

* * *

><p><em>Phineas' POV<em>

I stared at where the two teenagers had exited, my cheeks flushed as I looked at the four remaining people in the room in embarrassment. I had woken up to these same occupants of the room with no recollection of how I had gotten here or even who I was at first. It was terrifying, like my very soul had been snatched away by some estranged force. A name had suddenly been pushed into my brain, and I knew without a doubt that it was what I went by. _Phineas Flynn. _With those two words came more and more recollections of past events, from being a toddler and throwing up when I had the flu to losing a father I never met. I remembered my mom, her fluffy white gown fluttering in the breeze as we took wedding pictures when she got remarried to Dad. I remembered playing Skiddley Whiffers with Candace on the days when the rained chased us away from climbing the big oak tree outside.

Then there was this huge gap.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture it; my years as a kindergartener, the children I had undoubtedly once played with. I attempted to recall the moments no kid could ever forget, birthday parties and Christmases I couldn't have skipped out on. I searched through my heart in vain as I looked in despair for my first kiss, my first date, my first girlfriend, my first love…

But there was nothing.

I slumped against my pillow, the gaping hole weighing down heavily on my heart. I wanted so badly to remember those who had evaded my eyes, especially the three who had been here already. Jeremy Johnson… blonde hair, green eyes and a soft smile, yet none of this rang a bell for me. From what Candace had told me, they were to be married, and I could tell he thought of me as his brother, but there was no emotion inside of me when I saw him, none at all. Maybe I could learn to love him like a brother, but for now, I couldn't understand what he was to me.

The green haired boy… That was an entirely different story. I know that as much as I tried to put reason before faith, he was my brother. _Step_brother, but nonetheless obviously someone who cared for me a great deal. And though I could remember nothing about him, I felt a fierce pride and protectiveness over him not unlike a lion protects his family. He was quiet, that much I could tell; but his eyes… His eyes spoke volumes, as though there boxes upon boxes of endless movie reels he had taken with those two hazelnut brown eyes, his voiceovers and comments rarely occurring. He simply had to grab one of the footages and press play, his eyes showing me the rest. It felt different, strange… right. I blinked at how much my heart yearned for a memory of him, any kind at all, whether it was bad or good, happy or sad, I just wanted to know some part of him so I could tell him that I did care, that we could be brothers. But there was a wall up, one built off of confusion and self doubt, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get over the wall. I tried digging underneath it, but the ground was too hard; I tried to drive through it, but the bricks were indestructible; I tried pulling it down myself, but it was too strong, the builder obviously knowing what he was capable of.

I wish I knew what I had used to make this road block so invincible.

The door opened again, Dr. Tripp and the green haired boy walking back in, and I suppressed the urge to reach out and hug the Brit; it felt awkward, weird, and above all, out of place. Seconds passed, but still the girl with the jet black hair did not come back into the room. What had they told me her name was again? I don't think she was ever acknowledged.I couldn't help but feel my anger flare slightly at seeing her in the arms of my supposed step brother.

"All right then!" Dr. Tripp broke the silence with the clap of his hands. "Allow me to start pulling all of those tubes out of you, Phineas! Let's let you out from the hospital, shall we?"

After running the final tests, Tripp told me to take my time and to wait patiently as the nurses looked me over and fixed up all the cuts and bruises from the supposed accident. Once again, I was left in the dark about how I had gotten here, no one daring to speak about it without the only other person who had apparently also been involved. They had to dispatch three nurses to scour the hospital in an attempt to stitch the dark haired girl up. I did not enjoy the idea of someone else being hurt, especially not that teen in particular. I couldn't help but feel a deeper connection to her and Ferb Fletcher, whose name I learned as I got checked over, speaking to him and asking him questions as calmly as I could.

It took over an hour for the nurses to pull everything out of my body and stitch me up. I felt like a rag doll being poked and prodded in so many places, not to mention a bit violated when I realized they had to use five stitches on my butt alone. Don't ask me how it got there, because I don't know.

As they were pulling the needle through the last of my wounds, the door opened to reveal a nurse pushing the teenage girl from earlier into the room, her eyes red as though she had been crying. She looked everywhere but at me, her silky charcoal hair cascading down her shoulders and framing her cheeks perfectly. There was something upsetting about her tear stained cheeks, like a lunch that hadn't set right in my stomach. I was absorbed with her grief stricken features until I noticed how much darker one hand was than the other. Dried blood was splattered across her elbow, t shirt and shorts, red against white making me feel slightly queasy. She staggered a bit upon entering, her face much paler than before as she cringed when he shoulder bumped the doorframe. I flinched along with the action, a scream penetrating my mind as I squeezed my ears shut.

"_Phineas, no!" _

I bit my bottom lip hard, my eyes looking straight ahead at the owner of the voice. Of course, the one in my head sounded much younger and in more agony, but there was no doubt it was the same girl who had whispered to me that we were dating a couple hours ago. I stared at the girl, and she must have felt the presence of my eyes on her back for she turned to me and looked straight into my eyes, her pupils scared and upset.

I brought two fingers up and motioned for her to come closer. Her eyes widened as she hesitated, her hips swinging back and forth in uncertainty before she finally walked over to me. Without a word, she put her arm in my outstretched hands, my astonishment showing as I blinked, my undivided attention on the woman in front of me. She grinned weakly, her smile bright and beautiful.

She must've read my eyes, for she said with trembling lips, "I know you better than anyone, Flynn." Someone coughed in the back of the room, and she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at my marriage related sibling. "Can it, Fletcher." This earned a soft but low chuckle from Ferb, who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in amusement.

They both looked at me when I giggled, my childlike laugh surprising even me. It was dead silent for a moment, the rustling curtains creating the only noise in the room, before Candace began to chortle, her clear blue eyes reflecting happiness as everyone began to laugh with her, me included. For the first time today, I felt like myself again, whoever that was. As the laughter died down and turned into sighs of contentment, my eyes caught sight of a falling drop of water, a cracked pipe overtop of the room leaking into a corner, hidden as though it were a chameleon.

"_Isabella… I'm so s-sorry…" _

I choked on a gasp, my eyes flashing as I pointed at Ferb. "Come here." I demanded abruptly, my voice as serious as a lawyer's. "Everyone else, please leave." This took everyone, the girl next to me included, by surprise. My mother was the first to react.

"What do you mean, leave? You just –!"

"_Leave._" I repeated, my voice firm and impatient, my eyebrows furrowed together as though a caterpillar were atop my forehead. For a moment, no one moved. Eventually, they began to leave, one by one, their voices hushed as they stared at me in concern. I couldn't care less at the moment, though; I was going to get as many answers as possible, and I knew there were only two people who would be willing to answer them. I lost my memory, but I hadn't lost the skill to tell me who I could trust the most out of a group of people. So when the girl next to me began to leave, I grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eye, my serious eyes reflected in her surprised ones.

The aftermath of the touch took me off balance, my pupils dilating as I felt a shock jolt my senses, my heart beating faster than that of a hamster's as I looked at our intertwined fingers. Heat rushed to my face as I tried to utter a single syllable, no sound coming out. In that moment, I wanted to bring her close to me and tell her I remembered, if only to put a smile on her face. I wanted to see those full lips curve upwards again, and I wanted to hear a laugh I somehow knew would ring with more melody than a piano. More than anything, I wanted to make her feel like I still loved her, and I wanted it to be true.

If there was one thing I knew, it was that she hadn't been lying when she said we were dating.

"Not you." I whispered, watching her blink, surprise evident in her face. "You stay here." When everyone else had finally cleared out, I beckoned for the two of them to sit at the edge of my bed, their movements awkward and anxious as they shifted their weight to the bed, my feet crossing so as to give them more room. For a minute, no one spoke; the heavy silence was not uncomfortable, but it wasn't exactly helping any of us either. Finally, I ran a hand through my hair and clutched the back of my neck, exhaling loudly as though I had been in a breathing contest.

"Your name's Isabella, right?" I never specifying who I was talking to but the wording of the phrase delivering more meaning to one person than the other. When I looked at her, she had paled slightly, her fingers trembling as she clutched the blankets, her sharp intake of breath like the continuation of my exhalation. Ferb looked between the two of us questioningly, like he had missed something during his absence along with the dark haired girl and the doctor.

"How… How did you know that?" Isabella whispered, her eyes boring through my own as if she could search through my soul without the slightest hint of uncertainty.

"Uh, aren't we dating?" I asked, my tone slightly surprised and amused. "Why shouldn't I remember your name?" A cloud must have finally left the sun as light shone through the window, hitting the young woman at the precise moment a tear escaped her eyelid; as the sunlight vanished, so did the teardrop. I resisted the urge to put my palm on her cheek and wipe it away with the gentleness of a kitten.

"No, but…" She took a shuddery breath before squeaking out the last sentence; "how can you remember my name but not me?" Ferb patted her back comfortingly as my cheeks went hot, her reasoning clearer than day.

Why couldn't I remember her? I felt as though I was in a sauna, the memories of all those important to me disappearing like sweat on my skin, replaced by the steam, nothing visible but something there. I changed the subject abruptly, my eyes traveling toward my step brother.

"What… what happened to me?" My voice barely above a whisper, I watched my brother's gaze shift towards the window, his eyes glazed over as though he were experiencing a flashback. It was as though time had been stopped; Isabella's eyes were shaded by her bangs, Ferb's muscles locked as he stiffened. After what seemed like hours, my supposed girlfriend finally tilted her head upwards, her lips pursed in obvious discontent and concentration. Her eyes squeezed shut, I could tell she was envisioning what had thrown us all into this mess.

"Let me start off by saying that it was in no way any of our faults, and our records are still clean. Clear?" Ferb and I nodded, my eyes wide as I swallowed hard; records? Fault? What was going on here? "Okay, we were working on one of your inventions, and –!"

The door cut Isabella off, our undivided attention on Dr. Tripp as he marched purposefully into the room, his hand seizing Isabella's good elbow as he hoisted her off the bed, her protests cut off by two other nurses. Ferb and I exchanged alarmed glances as the M.D. handed the girl off to his assistants, his attention turning towards us. He took in our shocked faces and let out a guffaw, his laughter bouncing off the room walls.

"Relax, boys!" He chuckled, his eyes rolling in amusement. "Stop looking at me like I just murdered her!" At this, his features took on a more serious tone as he stared at our friend. "Although, had I gotten in here any earlier, you two would have had to have deal with a damsel in distress."Before I could ask him what he meant, I saw his fingers begin to count down from three, and I turned my attention towards Isabella in time to see her faint just as he held up a single finger.

"She lost a lot of blood when she was pulled out of the accident, Phin." Ferb murmured from behind me, his voice emitting concerned sounds. "She should've gotten her arm stitched up at the beginning, but she refused to do so until you were better." I looked at the girl who was being hoisted up onto a wheeling bed, Ferb's words ringing through my ears.

"Ferb…" I whispered, my attention never leaving the swinging door where only moments ago, Isabella had been wheeled out. "She said we're dating, but… what's really going on between us?" Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him stare at me for a moment before breaking into a soft grin, his teeth bared in amusement.

"I can't tell you that, Phineas; that's for you to figure out."

* * *

><p><strong>God this story is so mushyyyyyyyyy. Yuck. <strong>

**;) **

**Ugh my stupid computer closed my document in the middle of me replying to all the reviewssss. SO, for the second time... HERE WE GO!**

**_FanFicCriTicTheThird: _****Hahahaha, I definitely remember your long review, I was so thrilled with it! I'm glad you decided to get a real account too, it always makes it more fun (: Your writing, trust me on this, is a lot better than other people's, and even then, why do you worry? You've gotten a lot better! And thanks so much for all the reviews, I really REALLY appreciate it :)**

**_Percebeth16: _****Hahaha, I'm sorrrryyyyyyyyy :( Please don't hate me! My writing style is basically dedicated to angsty teenage drama and awkward almost tragedy! I mean, have you even read some of my Percy Jackson work? Or the Call at Night? THAT'S bad. XDDD But thanks for the review!**

**_PianoMan5: _****Hey, you're the guy who wrote** **_Canderemy: Redux _****and ****_Christmas Bliss_****! Dude, I love your stories! Especially the latter, that one is currently on-going so it's making me hella happy. :') Seriously, YOU'RE the genius! Your review really made my day, but I had a problem with it... You CAN write as good as me, if not better. Honest, you are actually so good! I'm recommending your stories to people in this chapter! It was one of my stories to recommend! But thanks for the review, you awesome person!**

**_Guest: _****Hahaha, thanks for the review! I'm glad I made you happy when I started rewriting this, I didn't know if it would matter to anyone ;) thanks! :D**

**OKAY! STORY RECOMMENDATIONS!**

**The Legend of Phineas and Ferb by _Atalus_: This story is awesome! It's already well into the storyline so people who aren't fond of waiting will at least get a good dose in before! If you like seeing Ferb with a sword and being awesome, then this is the story for you! If you love phinbella and like a little drama, story for you! And if you actually like seeing Phineas act like a teenage boy who notices Isabella… story for you! Trust me, you won't regret this story, especially cause they get trapped in a video game world!**

**Christmas Bliss, by _PianoMan5: _This is probably one of the stories that got me back into the PnF fandom, not that I ever really left. ;) But believe me when I say this is absolutely one of the best stories I've read from this fandom in a long time. The story is totally Phinbella, but honestly, it's written in such a way that it's unique from all the others! _PianoMan5 _has outdone himself and I swear this guy can write so well! Please, take the time to review his stories, they deserve it! :D**

**Okay, that's all for today's chapter, I'll give you story recommendations again next time! BYE! **


	5. Chapter 4

**More story recommendations at the bottom of the authors note!**

* * *

><p><em>Isabella's POV<em>

The ride home was eerily silent. After having my arm washed until it was its normal pale colour, I was forced to endure my skin poked and prodded like a rag doll as they fixed up my arm. Incidentally, I had lost quite a bit of blood. Even though it had been a couple of hours since I had fainted, I felt as though my head was being smashed with a sledge hammer, which did not help my mood. I watched as we passed the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, its purple hue and familiar shape like that of a certain green haired boy. Though I knew the Heinz Doofenshmirtz of our dimension was not as evil as he claimed to be, I was nevertheless unable to face him as his undeniable mirroring to that of his alternate ego in the second dimension.

I remembered those days, as well as the ones after it, with such detail it was as if I was living it in the present. I remembered how I was forced to stay in the hospital, my mother bringing me what I thought was a stuffed animal until she shut the door and it began to shake. I had begun to cry at the mere sight of my pet Chihuahua, and I was more than certain Pinky was just as happy to see me, for I told him later on that I knew of his secret life. He was more than a bit pleased, his yipping and ticklish kisses proving me right.

The Fireside girls had come over after that, their tears and squeals turning to whispered thanks as I initiated Katie into the group. No matter how ill I had been, I would never pass up an opportunity for another girl to join my group. They signed my cast before bidding me goodbye, their voices fading with promises to return as soon as they possibly could.

Then, when it was night and after visiting hours, my window was opened quietly as Phineas crawled in. His soundless footsteps carried him over to me as he sat on the bed with me. We would talk for hours, and as twilight passed and I felt I could no longer keep my eyes open any longer, Phineas would wrap his arms around me with the tenderness of a teddy bear. His soothing voice sang lullabies as I was pulled into slumber. A night wouldn't go by without the nightmares invading my mind as though it were a warzone: often times, I would awake screaming, my tears already flowing down my cheeks freely as though I had been crying in my sleep. I'd lay motionless for minutes, my breathing evening out until I finally noticed the soft words my boyfriend would tell me, his nimble fingers stroking my hair and wiping my face dry of any tears.

The routine we held would repeat for my whole stay at the hospital, and although nurses would walk in and try to shoo him away, Phineas would return every night regardless of the consequences. Eventually, the attendants stopped trying to separate the two of us at night, our refusal to give in so "endearing", that they couldn't possible "keep away the two lovebirds".

I wish there had been that kind of connection today, where I could do the same for him and make him feel as loved as he had made me feel when I was in the hospital. I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms, to have good dreams instead of bad for once, and I was desperate enough to sacrifice everything I owned to get that.

But the boy who was sitting next to me, staring out the window in complete and utter silence, was doing nothing less than unconsciously breaking my heart.

We finally arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher home, and I struggled to unbuckle my seat in an attempt to get some fresh air. As I stumbled out of the door, I couldn't help but notice how Perry was staring worriedly out the window at the youngest Flynn, his bill pressed up against the glass like a child. I turned to see Phineas asking Ferb question after question about his life, and the green haired boy answering them with ease, a small yet warm smile on his face. As though reading my thoughts, he caught sight of the platypus in the front room, his gaze turning on me as he gestured slightly in the house's direction. I nodded before running in through the open glass door. The Flynn-Fletchers probably rushed out the door when they got the call.

Though it was mid evening and the sun was low on the horizon, the house was as hot as an oven. I flicked the air conditioning on carelessly, my eyes scanning the room until they fell upon Perry. He hadn't even noticed my presence behind him, or at least he had done nothing to acknowledge it. As I laid a soft hand on his back and began to scratch his blueberry coloured fur, his beaver like tail popped up involuntarily, and I couldn't help but emit a weak laugh at the antics of the secret agent.

He turned and looked at me, his usual chattering sounding as worried as it could, their roles reversed for once as the pet fretted over the master. His deep brown eyes questioned what had happened, and whether or not the beloved Flynn was okay. I wanted to tell him that the boy I had fallen in love with was perfect, he'd e inside in a moment to play with Perry. But that would be lying, and I could not lie to a platypus that fought an evil scientist today.

"His... his memory is fried, Perry." I whispered, his eyes widening in horror as I uttered those words. "He may remember you, he may not. He hasn't brought you up, yet."

The platypus stared at me, his eyes watering. Before I could stop him, he ran to the painting behind the couch, throwing it off and revealing a circular passageway. Without a moment's thought, he jumped off into the abyss. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in exhaustion.

As everyone else lingered in the driveway, I slipped out of the sliding glass door and into the backyard. Walking over to the nostalgic old oak tree, I placed my hands on its trunk gingerly, my chest expanding as I took a deep breath. Memories washed over me, of two young boys sitting underneath its vivid green leaves on the shady grass. Their arms beckoned towards my younger self as we all sat down together eating bubble gum ice cream. I leaned my forehead against the cool bark, my mind pulling out memories associated with the scent of a freshly mowed lawn and the faintest remnants of rusted metal.

For twelve years, I had been visiting this same yard every day. That's four thousand, three hundred and eighty days I walked into the backyard with the infamous catchphrase leaving my lips as soon as the gate swung open. Even during school, when we had less time than usual to pull off the crazy stunts my boyfriend thought of, I would wander into the backyard before school. My backpack would be strapped onto my shoulders, ready to walk with them to school. We would spend the next seven hours in class, our lunch time occupied by sketches and inside jokes mostly about Phin's enraged complaints on how he had no time to think of good inventions as he ate. As the melodious chiming of the bell marked the end of our classes, we would rush to their backyard and finish our homework in time to bring whatever the Flynn-Fletcher boys had thought of to life.

Summer, we had more freedom, and with freedom came the promise of extra time to ourselves. As children, the step brothers and I were joined by Baljeet and Buford for the whole day, the neighbourhood nicknaming us the dynamic five. It felt as though we could accomplish anything when it was our group, the way everyone balanced each other out. Baljeet had always been the fun loving nerd who could give us the equations we needed to solve a problem in the architect, were one to arise. Buford acted as our body guard, his strength as big as – yes, to close friends, this was true – his heart. I was the only female in the group, but that didn't matter so long as the boys didn't treat me like I was only good for cleaning and cooking. I knew how to get the job done, and for that I was respected. Ferb was like second in command, his vocal chords opening up as he matured; there wasn't a single problem he couldn't fix, and there had never been a time where he hadn't looked up to his younger step brother. Nobody could deny that Phineas was the leader, his heart simply exploding like a grenade in need to help his friends. I had never met a boy so pure, so funny and attentive, as him. He was everything a girl wanted and everything a boy wished he was; cute, fun, generous, and heartwarming and that wasn't even beginning to put the icing on the cake. And he was mine.

At least, I thought so.

"Isabella?" My shoulders went rigid at the voice, my head snapping up as I stared at the tree, fighting with every fiber of my being not to turn around. I couldn't help it, and as I locked eyes with him, I felt my heart stop all over again. Phineas looked at me worriedly, his blank blue eyes searching into my very soul.

I wonder how I get myself caught up in such awkward moments, the way a fly gets trapped in a spider's web. I wanted more than anything to be away from here, away from him, and I immediately felt my heart stop. Why did I feel as though nothing would ever be the same between the two of us ever again? My brain whispered calmly that he would never again hold me tight, tell me how much he loved me. I could practically feel my fingers grasping that idea, begging for a chance to feel better again.

But my heart, it said to keep hold of what little chance I had of bringing him back to me, and I resolved in that moment to never let him go. It wasn't that I wanted to feel helpless, but I couldn't leave him like this in his time of need.

I felt as though I had been thrown into a thorn bush, my skin pierced each time I struggled to pull myself out of its ensnaring grasp. I didn't want to feel the physical pain anymore, and I knew that each time I saw how confused and lost he was, another thorn would draw blood. It was for that reason that I stopped struggling, embracing my prison until the day would come when Phineas would pull me out. If it meant that I had to get scratched and bruised in order to see recognition appear on his beautiful face, then that's what it meant.

"Hey Phin," I cracked a weak grin, my cheeks pushed up a little forcefully so he couldn't see my pain, "What'cha doin'?"

I had never seen his eyes go so wide before, his hands beginning to shake as he inhaled sharply. As I rushed over to him, bewildered, I saw his knees buckle and caught him before he hit the cool grass. I brought him down to the ground softly, his head in my lap as I called his name out frantically, my actions quick and scared. Phineas looked up at me, his index finger poking me in the nose. I flinched, my face retreating an inch or two as I stared at him in confusion.

"That catchphrase..." he mumbled almost too quietly,"I know it. I can hear it in all these memories, but I can't tell who's saying them." He stared at me, his voice filling with clarity as my eyes widened. "It's you who says it, isn't it."

I could do nothing but nod my head before I looked up, finally acknowledging the sound of the gate opening as I looked at Ferb. Tears stained my cheeks, a real smile on my face as I began to laugh.

Through my chuckles, I managed to say to Ferb, "He remembers." before helping my boyfriend up and walking over to his step brother. A smile as big as my own plastered across his face, he took his brother's shoulder in his hands as he looked between the two of us.

"You both look extremely tired," he noted with some concern. "Why don't you sleep, and we'll try and jog your memory some more tomorrow?" I giggled the moment Phineas let a loud yawn escape his lips, his mouth wide like a roaring lion as he rubbed his eyes and nodded sleepily. With a quick farewell to the two of them, I left the property in a hurry, the revelation still fresh in my mind.

_I can hear it in all these memories, but I can't tell who's saying them._

I smiled to myself as I opened my front door. Yeah, I think I could stand to stay in the thorn bush a little longer.

_Phineas' POV_

I watched her go, her hips swaying as though she were a dancer. I felt my cheeks redden as I pictured the two of us slow dancing, my attention returning to the present as I felt an elbow hit my side playfully. I winced and held it gingerly, giving Ferb a look of annoyance as he laughed. Ruffling my hair as he passed, he slid the glass door open, turning to meet my eyes for a moment.

"Relax, Phin." He chuckled, his eyes shining with amusement. "Last time I checked, she was your girlfriend and you had a right to look at her slightly possessively. Especially after your, erm... Make out session last week. Seriously, next time you want to have a girl over alone, I suggest you not do it in the bedroom we _share, _lest you want me to walk in again." I stared at his retreating body in shock, my brain going numb. I stuttered to make use of a coherent sentence, but all that came out made me sound as if I were drowning.

As I took off after my brother, I couldn't help but look behind me at the silhouette of the young girl shutting the front door of her house across the street, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Whether I remembered or not, I was not in the least bit pleased to forget about whatever kissing her and I had done last week.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone, you'll never guess what! I, your author, have been allowed to bring myself as well as two friends to the very place I wrote most of <strong>**_The Call at Night_****! Do you have any idea how exciting that is for me? I love that place! I haven't been since that time! We have a cabin there but stillllllll**

**Okay review time! **

**_PianoMan5:_**** Hey (: Actually, I just thought of them! I figured people like you need appreciation for the stories they have written. Especially if they are seriously amazing ;)WHAT. YOU CAN NEVER GET BLAND WITH FLUFF. ESPECIALLY PHINBELLA FLUFF. :O Have I ever told you how much I love your reviews? They make me smile so much :')  
><strong>

**_isabelle (Guest): _I actually have all of them finished, I'm just posting them one to two days apart per chapter ;) But thanks for wanting to read it! :D  
><strong>

**_Bad Wolf and Timelords: _Hereyougohereyougohereyougo! ;)  
><strong>

_**FanficCriticTheThird: **_**I hate when that happens :$ Thanks so much for the long review, even if they don't have anything to do with the story it is nice to hear from people (:  
><strong>

**Story Recommendations  
><strong>

**_The Accident on Danville Mountain, _by moonlite 1894. This story centers around the Gang taking the weekend to go camping in the Fire Rangers cabin. But when someone gets hurt, Phineas realizes just how precious his friends are to him. Man, this story just hits me in the feels. It's definitely one of the better written fanfictions and I promise you that if you are looking for Phinbella, you can't go wrong! So check it out! :)  
><strong>

**_Firecracker,_ by AlphaBetaSoup: Okay, so this story is another AU in which Isabella doesn't come into the picture until later. She ends up writing all these letters to her teacher, herself, and of course Phineas. The great thing is, she calls him Firecracker, and he doesn't know who she is. The story itself is unbelievably moving and reminded me just how much a little hand-written note can mean to someone. For people looking for quick chapters to read that make them crave more, here you go!  
><strong>

**See you next time guys! :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

_No POV_

"What about the day that we built the portal to Mars?"

"Nope."

"Became one hit wonders?"

"Uh uh."

"Made S'Winter in the backyard?"

At this, Phineas looked at his step brother in obvious perplexity. "What?" His voice thick with confusion, he scratched his arm as Ferb felt his jaw drop slightly in shock.

"You know; a unique logic-defying amalgam of Winter and Summer?" Ferb tried again, his voice sounding more desperate than convincing. At his step brother's shrug, he groaned and hit his head against the oak tree violently, a _thump _resonating throughout the Flynn Fletcher backyard. Isabella ran up to him, her tone concerned as she checked his scalp for any bumps or bruises it might have acquired.

"Ferb, you need to relax!" She scolded, biting her bottom lip as she threw a quick glance in the amnesiac's direction. "Look, I want his memory back too, but hurting yourself isn't going to help any of us!"

The three of them had been at it for over two hours, with Ferb telling the red headed teen everything they had ever built in the summer, his efforts as effective as a mountain trying to walk away. Every now and then, Phineas had moments of recognition, but he claimed they were so blurry it was hard to make out what was true and what was just going on in his head. Isabella tried to add in parts the Brit had left out, but those too were almost invaluable if he couldn't remember them.

The summer breeze rustled the leaves overhead, the bright blue sky shining through the cracks the foliage let open and mixing with the shade. The sun heated the floor of the backyard in an intoxicating warmth that seemed to keep all the evil at bay. It was nearing the end of august, and as the trio stared at each other in silence, the red head looked away uncomfortably as he stifled a sigh.

Almost twenty four hours had passed since he had woken up with no recollection of what had happened or who his two best friends were. He felt scared, confused, and surprisingly frustrated at how it felt as though dramatic twists were thrown into his life like it was a mysterious plot series. Had there not been those moments when his memories had returned to him, albeit blurrily, he would have thought he had been placed into someone else's life. That was definitely not the case, not after his dream last night.

It had started off peacefully enough, his parents' faces coming into view as a toddler. His sister had made cookies for the whole Flynn Fletcher clan, the dark chocolate melting in his mouth as Phineas bit into one happily, a giggle erupting from his lips as chunks of chewed up cookie spewed everywhere. Then came the memories where everything became foggy and clustered, black spots taking the place of people he couldn't place. There were points in the memory where he would be having a personal conversation with said silhouettes, but the moment a name was supposed to come out of his lips, the audio turned to static as though it were a television with bad reception. As the events became more and more recent, the shadow began to engulf the entire vision, a black hole pulling everything in its vicinity into its bottomless stomach. The last thing he remembered before it had completely blacked out was a single phrase spoken over and over again.

" … _,I know what we're going to do today!"_

A name was supposed to be at the front of that sentence, Phineas was sure of it; the static had never been louder than at that time besides when two of the silhouettes were together. He only wished he knew who he had been talking to. The black, empty dream had gone on unchanging for over five minutes before the terror ensued. He frowned as he recalled how a scream of terror had shot out of the dark, the sheer intensity of it rocking him to his core. For a second, nothing happened.

Then shattered glass broke out from the endless black.

It rang out, true and clearer than anything Phineas had ever seen. He could see the detail in the front window, how a single raindrop came into vision like it had fallen onto his nose. A steering wheel materialized from beneath his grasp, his hands cut up from the jagged glass. At first, all he could hear was the sound of swerving tires, screeching brakes and the frantic honks from a car. Suddenly, a scream in almost exact replication of the one he remembered in the hospital cried out, and as he watched the terror in endless horror, he could hear the distant cries he himself had made.

"_Phineas!"_

"_Isabella!"_

"Phineas?" Isabella had grabbed a hold of his shoulder and looked at him worriedly, her eyes deep and concerned like that of a lioness tending to her cub. "Are you okay?" As he looked at the Mexican-Jewish teen, he saw something before that made him blink; fear. Fear for him, no doubt, and that he would never return to the boy she had fallen in love with.

He didn't want to scare her, make her think he could only remember the unfortunate parts of their lives. If there was one thing he was going to stay in control of, it was how he made her feel. He vowed to never make her feel so upset or heartbroken ever again. So, he cracked a grin and nodded his head, his heart lifting as he watched her laugh and smile as well.

Isabella, however, noticed how intensely he had been staring at the ground, and she knew he was hiding something from her. Not wanting to press him further, she let out a soft laugh and a smile, but she could feel her heart dropping as he forced his lips upward for her sake. She pinched the inside of her palm as she stood up and walked back towards Ferb, her eyes squeezed as tight as they possibly could while she spoke to herself in her mind.

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, you need to get a grip. This is Phineas Flynn, inventor extraordinaire and your _boyfriend_. Trust that whatever he's keeping from you, it's only because he cares about you and your feelings. _

She leaned against the tree and looked at the red-head from afar, blowing her bangs from out of her face and running a hand through her raven locks. Without breaking her gaze, she crossed her arms and spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Ferb," she began, "I don't think this is working." She heard a snort, and she worked up the willpower to tear her eyes away from the red head and onto his step brother, who was currently rolling his eyes in exasperation. She shot him a glare, and then her gaze softened as she tried yet again.

"Maybe we're going about this in all the wrong way!" She said, sliding down the trunk and sitting next to Ferb, who looked at her inquisitively. "I mean, obviously just explaining what you two have built isn't doing any good, so –!"

"What do you suggest we do then, Isa?" He broke in sharply, his eyes meeting hers as he answered angrily. Isabella flinched slightly, shocked.

She tried to imagine it from his eyes; his best friend and step brother forgetting about him, his confusion like a blow to the chest. The young girl could just feel how frustrated and hurt Ferb was because of Phineas' refusal to remember. They had been doing everything with each other, every hour of every day, for the past fourteen years. It seemed unfair and extremely unlikely that all those moments had been yanked away like a jewelry heist.

"Maybe we need to try a different approach!" Isabella tried to cheer her best friend up in hopes that she diminish the defeated glint in his eyes.

"Well, what other way is there than trying to describe it to him?"

At those words, Isabella was brought back through time to the day before. With an evil glint in her eyes, she sprinted into the house, leaving Ferb both surprised and slightly perplexed as she threw open the sliding glass door and dashed inside. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Phineas turn towards him inquisitively. Turning his head towards the red head, he could only shrug his shoulders in reply to the teen's raised eyebrows.

Both Flynn-Fletcher's turned towards the chattering noise. There, in Isabella's outstretched hands, was Perry, who looked mildly annoyed to be caught in the middle of sneaking off for a mission. The brown fedora was still resting upon his head, and Isabella giggled a bit before laying the semi-aquatic mammal into the stunned amnesiac's lap.

It felt as though they were looking at a picture, Phineas staring, unblinking, into Perry's soft brown eyes. The only sounds to be heard were the occasional chirping of the robin that had made its home in the oak a couple of years prior. Isabella and Ferb let out a breath neither had known they were holding in as Phineas' hand twitched towards the blue fur.

It was the slightest motion, but all three teenagers, as well as the platypus, knew what was to come. At first, the fingers only hesitated in the air, trembling as though caught in an earthquake, and he bit his bottom lip uncertainly. Then, he dropped his hand, his gaze falling onto the ground.

The Mexican Jewish sighed and rocked back and forth slightly as she tried to restart her dimming heartbeat. Ferb, for his part, simply groaned and hit his head against the bark yet again. Neither felt the reassurance that they were hoping for, and both wanted to run into their bedrooms and cry themselves to sleep.

_We consider every day a plus_

_To spend it with a Platypus_

_We're always so ecstatic_

_Cause he's semi aquatic_

The two of them whipped their heads toward the young Flynn as they watched his lips move along with the lyrics from six years earlier. Phineas had his eyes on his platypus as he laughed a bit, his smile bigger than they had ever seen before.

_Our Ornithorhynchus anatinus_

_Brings smiles to the both of us_

_Life's never fuddie duddy_

_With our webfooted buddy_

Isabella squealed a bit and wrapped her hands around her boyfriend's wrist, pulling him up as Perry chattered joyously and jumped onto his owner's shoulders. Ferb watched in shock until he too began to laugh, his British voice turning American as he sang back up.

_When we're brushing our teeth, It's better_

_Tying our shoes, It's better_

_Combing our hair, It's better_

_Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar_

_Blinking our eyes, It's better_

_Breathing in and out, It's better_

_Sitting in a chair, It's better_

_And taking a bath is just a little bit wetter_

_Every day is such a dream_

_When you start it with a monotreme_

_He's duckbilled and he's beaver tailed and hairy_

The group ran out the gate, their voices strong and proud as they sprinted down the street, their breath never once hitching as though they had never been running in the first place. Isabella simply helped out wherever she could, catching Perry as he slipped off of Phineas' back and nearly hit the concrete. Ferb fist bumped his step brother as they slowed to a stop ad began twirling, their arms outstretched.

_Everything's better with Perry _

_(Everything's better with Perry) _

_everything's better with Perry _

_(Everything's better with Perry) _

_everything's better with Perry _

_(Everything's better with Perry) _

_Everything's better and we_

_Just want to tell you Perry_

_everything's better with you._

With the last words, Phineas scooped Perry up and hugged him tight, his laughter happier than it had been in the last twenty four hours. Perry purred as he nuzzled his owner in contentment, the group's happiness restored.

"Perry, I can't believe I forgot about you!" He exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowing as he finally took notice of the detective's hat. "Wait… what's that?" Isabella looked at him in confusion, until she finally noticed what he was staring at.

"Phineas, that song…" She stared at him with wide eyes until she finally found the right words to keep a single ounce of balance. "How much do you remember of the day you sang that song six years ago?" Ferb looked at her in shock as he realized what was happening.

"Well, I remember that it was Perry's five year anniversary of being with us, and I think there was something about us flying towards an apartment building that looked vaguely like Ferb's head, but after that it's filled mostly with black and red colours." At this, he eyes his two friends suspiciously, his voice cracking the slightest bit. "Why? Did something important happen that day that I can't remember?"

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Ferb nearly shrieked, his ample voice making Isabella jump. "Of course you should remember that day! That day, we found out Perry is –!"

" – Slightly allergic to bee stings and has to wear this hat to prevent any swelling from possibly occurring near his temple!" Isabella cut in, grabbing the Brit by the collar and dragging him behind a tree. She shot Phineas a dimple-filled smile as she shoved the boy roughly into the foliage. "Excuse us a second." Phineas' shocked and confused gaze was the last thing she saw before disappearing into the leaves herself.

"What are you doing?" Ferb cried, his voice reflecting his anger and hurt feelings at being so rudely pulled away from his conflicted step brother.

"What am _I _doing? What are _you _doing!" She hissed, slapping Ferb on the shoulder. His yelp of surprise brought her back to the present, and she sighed as she tried in a much calmer tone. "Look, as I was walking back to the car with the doctor, he told me that we had to try and keep extremely life-changing stuff from Phineas for the first couple of days. His brain can't handle having to try to make sense of what goes where; if he finds out Perry's a secret agent, he's going to try and figure out when he became one, and that could potentially cause him to slip into a traumatic-induced coma!"

"So, we keep this from him until he remembers it himself?" Ferb whispered, his jaw dropping in horror at the prospect of lying to his brother. At Isabella's nod, Ferb groaned and looked upwards into the tree. Isabella rolled her eyes before pulling him out of the tree, forcing up a smile as she walked towards her boyfriend, her best friend nursing his shoulder.

"Everything alright?" Phineas asked, his eyebrows raised yet again. The green haired boy and the young girl looked at each other before speaking at the same time, Isabella's fist connecting with Ferb's other shoulder at his reply.

"Absolutely!"

"Not at all."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NerdiGirl: <strong>_**Thanks for everything, as well as the advice. I noticed that as well, but I'll let you in on a little secret; I wrote all this last year, in the September of 2011! :S So it all sucks up until chapter 10, the one I'm working on right now. But I do appreciate you telling me, I've been using it! :D**

**_PianoMan5: _****Man dude, I calculated SO MUCH. This story got so much background research on it done, you don't even know. ;) I love you and your reviews, have I ever told you that? They are awesome and make me happeh! :D**

**_Bad Wolf and Timelords: _****Oddly enough I am too. XDDDD Thanks! **

**_Guest: _****Haha, who are you, I have no idea! :O But I love your review, and yeah definitely! If you ever read any stories you think I'd like, I'll be glad to try em out! :D**

**Story Recommendations**

******_Founding the Foundation_****, by foobar137: This is a story in which Phinbella is already canon and Isabella's mother gets cancer. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella all try and save her, but it won't end there; they'll try and use it to cure cancer. A cute, heartwarming fanfiction that tackles one of today's problems! I love this story, there's great writing and it's absolutely beautiful :') Heads up for slight suggestive themes, but not a big deal. (:**

**_Not Just a Summer Fling, _****by shopgirl152: THIS STORY. SO MANY FEELS. Heads up for suggestive themes (again) and an AU story though. It's all about how Phineas tells his daughter about this lip tattoo he has on his chest. The story turns into how he and Isabella met during one special weekend. It's so amazing you guys, I recommend you read it!**

**Notice how all my story recommendations are Phinbella? ;) **


End file.
